


HIDING IN THE SHADOWS OF MY PAST

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Leia has some quiet time.





	

HIDING IN THE SHADOWS OF THE PAST   
(From Star Wars: The Force Awakens)

 

 

Shutting the door of my quarters, I’m engulfed by the silence, the quiet I so seldom hear.

Laying on the soft, cool covers of my bed, in the near darkness, I can be myself- not Princess or Senator or General Leia Organa Solo - just Leia.

Closing my eyes, in moments, the memories sneak into my thoughts, tip toeing slowly, as if by doing so, I won’t realize they are there.

I smile, thinking the older I become the more memories there are: Alderaan, Vader, Luke, Han….Ben.

The toll of years and battles have become etched on my face and body…but cannot be seen on my heart.

My life is with them, in my past… I don’t hide in them from fear…that is where I find comfort. Those surrounding shadows that soothe my grief…I can go back to them when ever I feel overwhelmed….

To Vader….my enemy…my father. A conflict of feelings.

Luke…the brother I never knew I had…. HE found me.

Han…my soul mate… our love as passionate as our fights.

Ben.. the delight of my life. Watching you grow, then drawn into the darkness of   
The Force…the evil side of you didn’t destroy my love for you.

Those shadowy memories are what spurs me on to keep fighting for a future  
you helped to forge….


End file.
